wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Raiding Nightmare
Night Raiding Nightmare is the Ninety-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 12, 2017. Synopsis The Galactic Eggman Empire invades the abandoned Echo Base on Hoth and Asura Gekko and the gang escapes to the Trophy Planet, Fortune. Plot The Episode begins at Hoth. In the Garden room of Asura's Super Egg Carrier, a Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander are all sitting around happily with Asura Gekko. As Toya finish checking on the other pokemon, Deino, Turtwig, Pidove and Lotad, Hinata sees the wreckage of the destroyed shield generator from the window. In the depths of space, the second Super Egg Carrier was dispatched by Toshiya Gekko, beginning his quest for Asura Gekko's bloodline launches thousands of probe droids across the galaxy, one of which lands on Hoth and begins its survey of the planet. Meanwhile, the probe droid has spotted signs that indicate Hoth is occupied and sends a signal to the Imperial fleet, shortly before being caught by Kuon who followed them in Asura's ship. Aboard the second Super Egg Carrier, Ozzel dismisses the information as evidence of smugglers, nothing more. However, Yuki Seika knows better and orders the fleet to Hoth. Captain Rika, realizing the Eggman Empire is probably aware of their location, orders the evacuation of abandoned Echo Base to begin. Toshiya and the Imperial forces set course for the Hoth system to set up the attack. The Asura's group load whatever equipment and supply of food they can onto transports and plan a rear-guard action to secure their escape. The Shimada family who were the support of the Four Noble Clans, has to hold off the Imperial ground assault depart the Hoth base for the oncoming battle against heavily equipped Imperial forces, who are armed with agile AT-STs (All Terrain Scout Transports) and monstrous AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) walkers, led by Lyon. Unknown to everyone at the recreated battle of Hoth, the strange group called Overwatch managed to topple one of the AT-ATs and allowing Asura's group and the Shimada family escape. The Shimada family was surprised to find Hanzo in the ship. Hanzo shows Asura and guides to the planet, Fortune, his home world since he was born. Hanzo talks to Asura Gekko in secret; Hanzo told Asura of how he rejected his father's legacy and the death of his younger brother Genji. Unknown to Asura and Hanzo, Genji was watching their conversation through the air vents. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Nui Harime *Tōya Kagari *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Hanzo *Genji Battles Galactic Eggman Empire vs. Asura Gekko Participants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Nui Harime *Tōya Kagari *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Paul Uzuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Hanzo *Genji Locations *Hoth Winners *Galactic Eggman Empire (Due to Asura and company retreating to Planet Fortune.) Trivia *Night Raiding Nightmare is loosely based on the prior events to Overwatch. *The parts of the Episode were based on the Empire Strikes Back from Star Wars. **Ozzel dismisses the information as evidence of smugglers, nothing more as Yuki Seika voicing as Darth Vader knows better as Toshiya orders his fleet to Hoth. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon